hexosfandomcom-20200213-history
Graphenia
Graphenia is the main continent in planet Hexos, known for its graphene mines. Graphene being the universe's most expensive material, the planet's history is one of constant strife and conflict. First Settlers At first, Hexos was a nameless mining colony exploited by the Häxxen- Musashi corporation. Terraforming it was not a priority to the company, and air and water were in very short supply. To make matters worse, miners were very poorly paid, and only engineers (such as Doc Thunder) and the private security company (Legion, Inc.) were actually making any real money (besides Häxxen- Musashi, that is). A bit of a humanist (and rather fond of clean water to drink and lungfuls of fresh air), Doc Thunder proposed hacking Häxxen- Musashi's mining equipment to carry out an express terraformation of Graphenia. As was to be expected, Häxxen- Musashi were against the plan, and Thunder was facing unemployment -or worse-. That's when he proposed Legion Inc to back him up in the terraforming of the planet and the likely conflict ahead with the corporation. In exchange for their brawn, Legion would assume executive power in a future independent government. War for Independence As expected, Häxxen- Musashi retaliated quickly: they fired Thunder and hired a new security company to evict him and the troops. Thunder- Legion's plan was already underway, and it involved nationalizing all mining operations and repurposing all their equipment for the terraforming effort. Thus, all mines were paralyzed, and graphene trade practically stopped. Prices were driven up, and the planet's meager reserves were used to pay for the anti- corporate war effort. The war was one of constant stand-offs and absolute stalemate, with very little real conflict. In the end, most neighboring systems just wanted to have graphene supply be restored, and ended up acknowledging Hexos' independent government. Schism: birth of the Rebel Legion Things having practically settled, and with a couple big cities already enjoying the new, terraformed version of the planet, Doc Thunder felt comfortable: so much so, that he neglected his old friends. Not only was formal power not given to Legion, Inc. but its war veterans were paid with rural, empoverished lots upon discharge. These were only half- terraformed areas, with little hope of being profitable, and were scattered far from cities, so former Legion soldiers wouldn't bring their disgruntlement to the general population nor get organized. When Legion Inc's appointed leader, Caius Obtusus, demanded his vets to be treated with respect and considering a peace treaty with Häxxen- Musashi so they could also receive delayed payments, Doc Thunder's response was to banish him to the wastelands. Things were quiet for a while: Doc put the good money he was making to good use, furthering research on robotics and mutagens, and there were no news from the Legion people. Most assumed they'd died in the oxygen- depraved tundras they'd been sent to. But of course, that was not the case: 15 years after being banished, Caius led a shabby army of survivors toward Thunder City, Doc's not-so-subtle homage of a metropolis to himself. Their strike was successful beyond their wildest dreams: so much so, that they got outside Doc's palace. This apparent victory was aided in no small part to their having many sympathisers among the city's adults, and Thunder having no evident defence mechanisms.